Parisian Sneakers
by SketchyCord
Summary: Ryan, Summer, and Seth are off to Lycée le Mieux, an elite French boarding school. Teenagers find themselves. Romance develops in The City of Love. RT&SS AU after a point in Season 3 !UPDATED! Chapter Seven is up!
1. The Decisions

**The Decision **

[I do not own the OC, I own the plot in this story. I made up the name of the high school in Paris, FYI I am from Bordeaux, France so yeah... Alright, the intro. This is an RT fic, with background SS possible sub plots. Ok. Then, enjoy the intro, and review if you like the concept, or if you don't and you think it needs an edit.

**Orange County, California**

Ryan Atwood sat on his bed in the pool house, grasping the letter in his hands that he'd received just yesterday from Harbor School. Next to him sat his good friend and brother Seth Cohen. Both were contemplating the same thing, to do a semester abroad, or not to do a semester abroad.

Seth had a list of pros and cons that he and Summer had made up the day before. The three of them had had excellent grades in their first semester of senior year, and had therefore been given the opportunity to spend their second semester abroad at the premier high school in Paris, Lycée le Mieux. They were three of only ten students being given the option to go. Unfortunately, Marissa could not go, seeing as her parents couldn't exactly afford to send her to Paris, not to mention the fact that she was currently enrolled at Newport Union. She was sort of not talking to any of the other members of the fab four at the moment, which was a sore issue with them all.

"So, the pros are: Invaluable experiences, improving our French, and hot girls, which is not written on the list." Seth explained.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Uh, you have a girlfriend, a serious girlfriend, Seth." Ryan stated as he pointed at the picture sitting on the counter of Seth, Ryan, and Marissa, in which Seth was hugging Summer, and Ryan and Marissa were making faces at each other.

"Dude, so not talking regarding moi, I am speaking concerning vous." Seth elaborated nervously, half concerned Ryan would tell Summer about his comment.

Ryan laughed when he noticed Seth had mixed French into his conversation. "And, what are the cons?" Ryan asked as he stared at the picture of the fab four listlessly.

"Aw, well, there's...Marissa..." Seth started, and Ryan's face dropped, and both stared wistfully at the picture, showing Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Marissa as they belonged, best friends. "Uh, and well, you know our parents...though we could visit sometimes..." Seth added about a minute and a half later.

Ryan nodded, beginning to regain his composure. Just then, Summer burst through the door, and jumped in between Seth and Ryan onto the bed in the pool house.

"So, what's the word, Atwood, Cohen, are we going to the City of Chanel?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Dunno yet, Summer me darling, dunno yet." Seth responded. Ryan gained enough will to nod slowly in agreement.

"I really need something to, you know, distract me," Summer stated simply, speaking for the three of them in their current state of mind. Again, Ryan lethargically nodded.

"Oh so true Pumpkin, oh so true." Seth agreed. Ryan thought it over for a few minutes while Seth and Summer debated the issue.

"Let's go." Ryan stated simply as took out a pen, and checked the 'yes' box on his form.

"Sounds good." Seth said as he and Summer did the same. The three of them walked through the house chatting happily about their plans for Paris, and how awesome it would be. Seth wanted to see Musée du Louvre, Summer wanted to visit the original House of Chanel boutique, and Ryan wanted to soak up the architecture. It sounded like a great idea. The three of them stuck their envelopes in the mail, and went back inside, where a proud Sandy and Kirsten awaited, ready to shower them with praise.

"We're so glad you guys decided to go!" Kirsten squealed as she enveloped her two boys, and Summer, who was basically her daughter-in-law in a huge, smothering, motherly, bear hug. "But I am gonna miss you three so much!" Kirsten added tearfully.

"Mothers are so emotional about this stuff. But I'm a cool dad." Sandy explained in a 'chill' voice. Ryan laughed, Kirsten rolled her eyes, Seth twitched, and Summer grinned.

It was decided after the laughter and banter that ensued during all Cohen family meetings that Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer, and Ryan would spend Winter Break in Paris and get acquainted with the city before the three teens started school there in January.

**Paris, France**

"Envoyez s'il vous plaît les formes?" Taylor Townsend requested as she walked down the hall of Lycée le Mieux. "Merci," She added when it was confirmed that her task was being correctly attended to. Whenever the foreign exchange students came to Lycée le Mieux, there was always a lot of work for her. Taylor walked into the teacher's lounge to get her official assignment-list for the exchange students. She read down the list she was supposed to give tours to. Her assigned school was the Harbor School, a very elite school in Newport Beach, California.

The top ten students who spoke French were on the list, in order of GPA. "Summer Roberts, Seth Cohen, Ryan Atwood..." Taylor trailed off as she read them aloud. "Interesting enough." She stated as she began to thumb through the transcripts. She was surprised when she looked at Summer Robert's. In her first 3 years of high school, she'd gotten B's and A's, which in Senior year had transformed into strait A's, AP courses, and a 2350 on the SAT. She was now poised to be Valedictorian. Seth Cohen, on the other hand, had strait A's all the way through, but a B in PE that put him below Summer GPA wise. Ryan Atwood, had transferred from Chino, CA, which Taylor knew was a rowdy neighborhood because of her past frequent visits to California. And now, he was burning up Harbor's classes, but had fallen behind in course work because of absences. All seemed interesting. She couldn't wait to meet them. Taylor Townsend had no idea what was coming.

[Sorry this was so boring, but I couldn't help it, it is after all an intro. Review what you want plot/character wise, and if you want much SS drama, or if you want them to be in the background. For everyone's info, this does not mean I have abandoned my Future Fic Series, I am just doing other stuff to. In addition, the school system in France is pretty different from the American one in some respects, so I am just going to simplify it.


	2. The Paris

**The Paris**

**[Thanks everyone for all the great reviews, just one question, does anyone know the episode Summer first said "I love you" to Seth? Thanks...lol, just wondering, seeing as it may factor into the story somehow D Also, I made up the school New York Academy for the Arts, although one probably does exist.**

Summer, Seth, and Ryan had been _so _excited for Paris in the days leading up to their trip. Kirsten and Sandy were overwhelmed by Seth's increased (yes, it was possible), energy, Ryan's obsessing (well, obsessing by Ryan standards), over the 'fabulous architecture', and Summer's constant need to recite Coco Chanel quotes.

"Une fille devrait être deux choses: chic et fabuleux-Coco Chanel." Summer announced as she walked into the kitchen on the day of departure and kissed Seth's forehead and proceeded to walk over to Ryan and give him a hug. She sat down in between them.

"So, cramming in French now Summer my dear?" Seth teased jokingly. He knew that, even when Summer had been slacking at school a bit, Summer had _always _taken French seriously, because she thought it was "the language of fashion."

"No, but I think you might need to," Summer teased back. Actually, Ryan was the weak link in French department.

"Whatever, you guys, both of you are great in French. Now, let's look over the courses list again," Ryan suggested as he pulled out the Lycée le Mieux curriculum outline. It was very, very rigorous. Not that Harbor's syllabus wasn't equally as hard, but for them, History of France would be a bit trying, as would the intense study of the French language. But no matter, they would get through it.

"Ohh, arts and crafts! Awesome, now Cohen will be thoroughly entertained." Summer exclaimed, pointing it out making sure Seth was fully aware.

"I know! I am soo excited Sum!" Seth cried, not aware that Summer was trying to insult him.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, thinking about a girl who should really, really be here today with them. And who he probably wasn't going to talk to, let alone see, for the next few months. He was sad that she probably wouldn't come by the house to say goodbye, even though Summer had told her of their plans to go to Paris. He looked over at the time on the microwave, which revealed that is was 9:00 AM, and he, Summer, Seth, Kirsten, and Sandy were leaving at 10:00 AM for their flight at 12:00 PM. Marissa still had an hour.

"So, Summer, where is your luggage?" Ryan asked, rejoining the conversation.

"Uh, it's right by the door, though Cohen wouldn't help me bring it down the stairs from his room, even though I let him put some of his drawing 'implements' in it." Summer scoffed, while grinning.

"I do not do manual labor. That, my dear, is where Ryan here, I didn't mean to rhyme, comes in." Seth stated, as though it were just a fact of life.

Seth earned himself a Ryan Atwood Glare, courtesy of Early Morning Ryan. Well, early for a Saturday, anyway. "Yeah, ok, sure, Seth, or maybe you are just being a little bit...lazy?" Ryan asked, feigning innocence.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say Ryan, whatever you say." Seth replied as he got up, licked the cream cheese of his bagel knife, and ambled up to his room. "I'm going to get my bags, myself, no help." Seth stated as he headed up the stairs.

"Yeah right Cohen. I bet $10.00 you can't get it half way down," Summer yelled.

Seth peaked his head out from behind the wall. "What if I fall down the stairs? Then what? Then, you'll all be sorry, and you'll owe me 10 bucks, cuz I am bringing the bag with me!" Seth exclaimed as he ran up the stairs.

"He's insane." Ryan said shaking his head, suppressing laughter. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Duh. That's why I own him." Summer grinned as she put the course outline back into Ryan's back pack, which was sitting by the legs of the kitchen table. Ryan smiled. Then, Summer dropped the bomb that had been ticking all morning. "Do you think she'll show?" Summer inquired quietly as she swung her legs back and forth under her chair.

"Probably not, but, even if she doesn't, it'll be okay," Ryan assured Summer, while hugging her protectively, in an older brother type of way.

Seth stumbled down the stairs with his bag in tow, and sadly looked at Summer, who looked depressed. He knew it had to be about Marissa. Seth couldn't say he understood what it was like when you fought with your best friend, because he and Ryan had virtually never disagreed about, well anything, but he still knew how painful it had to be for Summer. This was one of the many reasons he'd wanted to go to Paris.

"Hey," Seth said as he walked to his friends and sat in the chair he had vacated minutes earlier. They nodded at him, Summer had released herself from Ryan's protective hug moments before.

"Let's make a pact," Summer suggested. No one objected, so she continued. "Let's find something, in Paris." She said, a trace of ambiguous mystery put in purposely.

Her two friends nodded in solemn agreement. But inside, all were alight with excitement for the journey to come.

**The Next Day**

Seth, Summer, and Ryan were in Paris, France. Land of the Eiffel Tower, and the current backdrop for Seth, Summer, and Ryan's adventure. They wondered around with Kirsten and Sandy, mouths agape. Sure, Seth and Summer had been before, but they had been very young, and naïve at the time. Now, they were still naïve, but they were older, and more ready to absorb the culture of Paris, for all it had to offer.

"Stunning," Summer stammered. She was awe struck. Everywhere she looked, she saw fashion, and people were speaking French! You might think, no duh, of course they are speaking French, but for Summer it was amazing; she had a passion for the language, the sound, the way it rolled off the tongue.

"This is true," Seth agreed as he looked around, his fingers itching for a sketch pad so he could draw some of the beautiful sights.

Sandy and Kirsten snapped 100s of pictures of the three eager teens as they chatted with natives to work on their French. And then, they saw it. Lycée le Mieux, a school which appeared to be more like a castle. And outside it, Ryan spotted the Princess, who was holding a sign that said "Harbor School."

"Bonjour, I am Taylor Townsend, and I will be your guide today on your tour of Lycée le Mieux." A beautiful girl with long, strait dark blond hair and a relatively thick French accent. She had her long hair pinned to her head in a tight bun, and though it was a bit severe, her soft brown eyes looked warm and friendly.

"Bonjour! Je suis si heureux de vous rencontrer!" Summer exclaimed as she threw her arms around Taylor happily.

Taylor was a bit taken aback, but at the same time, glad that the girl was friendly. "Hi! Your French is très magnifique! Your accent is impeccable," Taylor told her, smiling brightly. Taylor looked at the girl's name tag, at which point she realized her name was Summer, the current valedictorian.

"Thanks! Now, this is Seth Cohen, my boyfriend, and Ryan Atwood, Seth's brother. And these two, are Sandy and Kirsten, Seth and Ryan's parents." Summer explained, gesturing towards everyone.

Taylor took in the two boys. Seth was tall, lanky, and very cute, and when he smiled at Summer when she called him her boyfriend, she noticed his smile was killer, dimples and all. Ryan was his physical opposite, stalky, muscular, and quiet. Taylor liked the look of Ryan, and could see them all being friends. Sandy and Kirsten shook her hand, and Ryan stumbled slightly over his French. He looked sort of embarrassed about it.

"Don't worry, we'll have it fixed up in no time," Taylor smiled and winked, which made Ryan blush. She hadn't imagined him as the blushing sort, but it was sort of cute on him. Seth and Summer took notice of Ryan becoming smitten with the French beauty, and grinned at each other in approval. Taylor took the Cohen's plus Summer on a tour of beautiful Lycée le Mieux, and before the day closed Taylor had already endeared her talkative self to the Cohen family.

**2 Weeks Later **

The holiday break had quickly come and gone, the Cohen's had had a lovely Chrismukkah together, but now it was time for school to start again. Sandy and Kirsten had already returned to Newport, while Seth, Summer, and Ryan were already on day one of school.

"Do you think I should wear this dress, or this dress?" Summer inquired of her room-mate, Taylor, who was already adorned in a peach knee length skirt with black skinny jeans underneath, and black wedge boots. Taylor examined the dresses, one of which was a purple baby-doll dress which was to be worn with leggings and knee-high black leather boots. Taylor saw this as the obvious choice between the two.

"Wear that one." Taylor suggested as she and Summer walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Ugh, our first class is, 'History of Fashion Icons.' What a lame ass class." Seth whined as he, Summer, Ryan, and Taylor walked into the class.

"This is gonna be fun, believe me Cohen," Summer told him as the four of them sat down in the front row. Students from Lycée le Mieux filed into the class, along with other Harbor students, and some kids from preppy New York Academy for the Arts.

A tall woman with thin black hair plaited into a look braid stood at the front of the class room. She looked to be in her late 30s, and her mouth was curved into a half smile.

"Bonjour les étudiants, je suis votre enseignant Mme Devereux," Mrs. Devereux said to the class in a light, airy voice. "From here on out, this class will be conducted in English, seeing as most others will be all in French, except your English class over course. So, foreign students, welcome to the class, I expect excellence from all of you. This class might appear pointless at first, but I think you will find that it teaches French spirit." The teacher explained. Many students rolled their eyes, Seth amongst them. Taylor and Summer looked intrigued, while Ryan looked indifferent.

"You will each be assigned a quote to learn from this year, from a style icon who transcends time. René Lacoste, Coco Chanel, Yves Saint-Laurent, and Christian Dior among them. Throughout the year, think about how these quotes apply to your experiences, and your growth as people." Mrs. Devereux continued, and now more people were interested. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Taylor looked down and noticed that, indeed, there were quotes on their desks.

"There goes a woman who knows all the things that can be taught and none of the things that cannot be taught," Taylor read aloud. "This is a Coco Chanel quote," She observed.

"In order to be irreplaceable one must always be different," Summer read. "Also Coco Chanel," Summer stated happily.

"The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud," Ryan read to himself. Interesting, he thought, another Coco Chanel.

"Those who create are rare, those who cannot are numerous. Therefore, the latter is stronger." Seth said, in a loud voice. "I got a Coco Chanel too!" Said Seth in his usual loud voice.

"Look who is suddenly all enthusiastic!" Summer grinned.

"Yeah, well...okay, you've got me there," Seth said, "Are we doing an assignment with these?" Seth asked the teacher.

"Yes, it is due at the end of the year, in thesis format. Now, it is time for your next class, I will see you tomorrow." The teacher stated, dismissing the class. She smiled, wondering where Paris would lead her new class.


	3. The Chambers

**The Chambers**

[AN: Thanks to all for the reviews, especially to my most loyal reviewer: newportzprincess:D How I love having some of my fave American TV show characters on my turf, just wait till I have them go to Bordeaux! So, for everyone's info, there is actually an arts class...anyways, enjoy, and review! Also, if anyone wants them to be going to different universities than they end up at on the show, let me know ASAP, because this will soon factor into the story!

Seth, Summer, Taylor, and Ryan walked to their last for the day class at castle-like Lycée le Mieux. The snotty kids from NYA (New York Academy of the Arts), laughed at Seth as he tripped over Summer's foot.

"Ouch! Cohen!" Summer exclaimed as he stepped on her. Taylor giggled slightly and Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry Summy." Seth mumbled quietly. He averted his eyes sadly.

"Aw, Cohen...it's okay, it's okay," Summer said, wrapping and arm around him comfortingly. "Uh, we're just going to go ahead, meet us there?" Summer asked, not expecting an answer.

"Sure, sure." Ryan replied, kind of nervous to be alone with someone he didn't know all that well.

Then, Seth turned around and grinned widely. Taylor and Ryan rolled their eyes.

"Well, they're weird enough." Taylor stated, smiling at Seth's goofiness.

"Yeah, kinda, but they're great friends." Ryan answered shrugging is shoulders.

"Vous amusez-vous?" Taylor asked Ryan, trying to make small talk. He wasn't much of a conversationalist.

"Uh, yeah..." Ryan said, but he just couldn't get his mind of Marissa. Even though, there was definitely something about Taylor.

"We seriously need to work on your French." Taylor told him, smiling brightly.

"Uh...sûr," Ryan said in response. Taylor, Taylor, there was something about her...he thought.

"Bonjour étudiants. Notre attribution doit tirer une peinture des chambres de nos coeurs," the teacher said shortly. She then hurriedly walked out of the room, her long blond pony tail swishing behind her as she exited.

"That was...interesting..." Seth stated leaning back in his chair. Which he almost fell out of.

"An assignment about drawing the chambers of our hearts?" Summer asked, crinkling her nose in confusion.

Taylor sat in her chair fidgeting nervously. She bit her lip. She tucked her legs under her. She didn't know what to draw. Ryan took note. But he didn't say anything. He almost wanted to.

Meanwhile, Summer stared at the blank piece of white paper on her desk. She wanted to draw something, she had something in mind, but how to draw it. Summer observed Seth's thin, artistic fingers tapping his desk. Seth watched Summer, and he wanted to create something worth while.

Other students in the room began to draw furiously with the implements left for the task on their desks. Seth and Ryan sat at their desks, deep in thought. Summer and Taylor chatted in French at alarmingly fast speeds.

At a point in time, the days schooling ended, and still, the papers in Taylor, Ryan, Summer, and Seth's hands were blank, begging to be drawn on.

**Hall de Beauté**

When school had ended, Summer and Taylor immediately went back to their dorm room, telling Seth and Ryan that they'd meet up with them later for dinner. They spent the next two hours working on all their course work, leaving their Art Class work for last. Finally, they had no choice but to tackle it.

"She didn't say when it was due, but I am assuming it is tomorrow," Summer said as she flipped her paper around in her hands. They were sitting on the floor in a clean area.

"Yeah, probably. So...this assignment. Sort of a problem for me, because I don't really understand my heart. Even the finest education cannot teach this." Taylor explained nervously. Summer was the first person she had admitted this to.

"Surely there is something you would want to learn about, that you hold dear..." Summer suggested.

"Well, this year, I want to experience love. I can draw about that desire," Taylor said, finally seeing her idea take shape.

"I don't know what to draw about..." Summer confessed.

"Well, you could always draw about Seth," Said Taylor, sounding a bit confused. Why wouldn't Summer draw about him?

"I would. I mean, I do love Cohen. I just don't know...it's just so different. I don't know how. I don't understand." Summer said, sighing deeply.

"When you think of him, and yourself, what do you see?" Taylor asked. Summer knew the answer. s

**Hall du Confiant**

"So, what do you think man?" Seth asked Ryan, around the same time Taylor and Summer were discussing their own finished drawings.

Ryan looked at Seth's finished art, and was simply stunned. "It's...wow." Ryan stated, with a small trace of surprise in his tone. Obviously, because of the intense detail.

"Thanks. I don't know if that's good, or bad, but thanks." Seth said, obviously satisfied with Ryan's reaction.

"Here's mine, it's not that great, but I did try," Ryan offered as he handed Seth his paper. It was a drawing of a sturdy building, made up of precise geometric lines, with a shaky foundation.

"That's so...deep. Very Ryan Atwood. But I think it's missing something." Seth told his friend whilst stroking his chin, in a contemplative gesture of sorts.

"What?" Ryan asked, narrowing his eyebrows, and mentally preparing himself for the Sethism that was sure to follow.

"Some punching, or a brawl perhaps. Or maybe even a young girl waiting for you to save her." Seth observed.

Ryan did not bother giving the comment the dignity of a response, it didn't need one. Instead, Ryan shot Seth a look. Just as Seth was about to speak once again, when a forceful knock was heard at the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Taylor asked in a chipper voice. Ryan mad a move to answer the door, but Seth had other ideas.

"Let her knock, it's funny," Seth whispered, brown eyes dancing with mirth.

Ryan rolled his eyes, Seth found humor in the strangest of things, and so Ryan made no further movement toward the door.

"SETH EZEKIEL COHEN I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE NOW OPEN UP THE DOOR!" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Coming woman!" Seth yelled back, as he opened the door to reveal a hysterically laughing Taylor and a _really _mad Summer, who promptly began pacing around the room.

"So you thought it was funny just to let Taylor here pound on the door?! I'm sure Atwood wanted to open it but you wanted to be a jerk and...and...sorry what was I saying," Summer asked, suddenly confused.

"Uh, it's ok honey, it was a rage black out," Seth explained as much to Summer as to Taylor.

"Oh, okay, sorry everyone. It happens..." Summer mumbled, obviously calmed down a fair amount. She relaxed into Seth's arms, leaving Ryan and Taylor awkwardly sitting on Ryan's bed. Seth and Summer began to get all mushy (in French), so Taylor and Ryan decided to speak to each other.

"So, I totally want to help tutor you in French. It's going to be so much fun! Yes!" Taylor chirped excitedly, leaving a slowly nodding Ryan in her midst.

"Sounds good, sounds good," Ryan stated in a low voice. The rest of the night was past in much the same fashion, Seth and Summer being very coupley, while Ryan and Taylor bonded in their own way.

**The Next Day**

The four friends hung out during lunch hour outside on the grass. Taylor and Summer had been begging to see the boys' drawings all throughout.

"Please, please, please, COHEN!" Summer begged. Seeing Seth just shake his head 'no' repeatedly, Summer broke out the heavy artillery. Summer began to pout her lips.

"Alright, alright," Seth said, finally giving in to his girlfriend's demands. He revealed a picture of two big brown eyes, baring a striking resemblance to Summer's. Their was a light outline of a face surrounding them. Below the sketch, in all caps, it said, _eyes that consume every aspect of my existence. _

"You're so cheesy Cohen!" Summer exclaimed as she toppled her boyfriend over in an enormous hug.

Taylor laughed at the sight and took a picture of it with her camera phone. Ryan raised his eye brows at Taylor.

"I do this all the time, I love making scrap books," Taylor explained, examining the picture.

"Oh, I see. You don't take random pictures of me, do you?" Ryan asked with half mock-concern.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Taylor replied, shrugging her shoulders with obvious feigned innocence.

"Let's see your picture then?" Ryan asked Taylor politely. This seemed to pay off, because Taylor coyly smiled and pulled hers out of her bag.

"Here it is." Taylor stated shyly. It was a portrait of a girl with a rough outline sitting on a chair looking forlornly into the distance towards a sunset. Ryan almost gasped. Not because of the picture's excellence, though it was very good, but because in his picture of the building, there was a vacant chair in the top most story, which had a large picture window, perfect for looking out at a sunset through

"She's beautiful," Ryan said, surprised at his own open confidence.

"Really?" Taylor asked, beaming a 1000 watt smile. Ryan nodded, and reached into his bag, pulling out his own work of art.

When she saw it, Taylor smiled, and noticed the empty chair. Could the chair be for her, she wondered.

A few feet away, Summer was showing Seth her drawing. It consisted of two hands clasped together. One hand had a thin, thin wrist, and long bony fingers, while the other was small, but graceful in its own right. The artistic hand was closed over the smaller, more feminine one. The drawing itself wasn't superb, but you could see the painstaking effort that had been put into it.

"What do you think?" Summer inquired of Seth nervously, his opinion really mattered to her.

"I think, it's stunning. But not nearly as stunning as mine, because it's of you." Seth winked, smiling cheekily.

"Aw, Cohen, you are the sweetest, sappiest, most awesome boyfriend ever!" Summer exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck firmly and giving him a soft kiss.


	4. The Chance

**The Chance**

[Thanks so much for the reviews, I really, really enjoyed reading them. Death Cab owns Soul Meets Body, and Fox owns the OC. This chapter is named after my favorite fragrance (how minty of me XP) Chanel Chance, so thankyou Coco Chanel for yet more inspiration!

Later that day, in art class, the teacher delivered instructions about the drawings. "Bonjour. L'art ne sera pas recueilli. Le commerce avec un autre étudiant dans la classe," Mademoiselle Genieser announced to the class. [AN: This means the art isn't going to be collected, trade with another student in the class. Sorry, but it would be in French, so to make it more real... :)

The class erupted into chatter about who to trade with. Seth and Summer happily traded. Seth smiled happily as he and Summer traded.

Taylor and Ryan traded with each other because there was no one else available to trade with. Other wise, Taylor reasoned, Ryan would've traded with someone...else. Right...he couldn't possibly, want her heart. Or a picture of her heart. He couldn't...Taylor thought, casting a sideways glance at Ryan. She blushed and noticed he was doing the same.

"You know, you don't have to take it, I can...keep it." Taylor said as she held her drawing loosely in her hand.

"No, no, I want to have it." Ryan stated sincerely, reaching out to Taylor's hand to take the picture. Their hands brushed briefly, and sparks flew.

Taylor noticed this, bit her lip, and proceeded to tap Summer's shoulder and begin to talk with her about plans for after school. After all, it was a Friday, they had the whole weekend with minimal homework to look forward to.

"I'll show you Paris, like you've never seen it before!" Taylor gushed to Ryan after having decided with Summer what they were doing that night.

"What are we doing?" Seth whined. He had been too busy studying Summer's drawing to notice the conversations ensuing around him.

"Uh...well, I guess you'll just have to see." Summer teased, almost seductively.

"It's gonna be totally romantic!" Taylor told Ryan, without realizing the implications of her statement. His eyes widened, but Taylor didn't notice, saved by the bell.

Summer and Taylor giggled like French school girls as they ran out of the classroom and to their room. Summer shouted something at Cohen that sounded like "Gotta primp, see ya!"

Seth noticed Ryan's gaze lingering where Taylor had disappeared down the hall moments earlier.

"You like her man?" Seth asked his friend, smiles creeping onto both of their faces. Ryan was fighting his way harder.

"Maybe." Ryan answered. He was beginning to loose the fight with his ever increasing grin. The two friends walked down the hall, contemplating their significant others, or Ryan's lack there of. For now.

**Hall de Beauté**

Summer and Taylor sat on their dorm room's carpet floor surrounded by designer clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"If I didn't know better Tay, I'd say you were preparing to go on a _date._" Summer grinned at her friend, nudging her and winking.

"I have absolutely no idea why you'd think that." Taylor stated, scoffing. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to look presentable." Taylor stated defensively.

"Oh my GOD! You like Atwood!" Summer exclaimed, grinning widely. Atwood and Townsend, the perfectly imperfect match.

"No, I mean. No, no, no." Taylor replied, shaking her head profusely.

Summer looked at Taylor knowingly. "Look, when I first liked Cohen, I denied it vehemently. My best friend accepted it _way _before I ever did. And, like, I totally liked him, but I had _no _idea why. We just had this...chemistry." Summer said, recalling the memories of the beginning of her and Seth's relationship happily.

"You guys are the perfect couple." Taylor sighed, slightly jealous at her friend's luck.

"You and Atwood have chemistry. I saw him looking at you, he's interested. But with Ryan, you have to respect that it's gonna take him ages to eek a sentence out. Let alone say how he feels." Summer explained.

Taylor seemed to think this over. And over, and over. Finally, she spoke. "Which dress, this one or this one?" Taylor asked. Had she figured it out? "Because, there might be some model scouts out there tonight..." Taylor elaborated.

Summer rolled her eyes. Right. Model scouts. This was going to be a long, long night.

**Hall du Confiant**

Ryan sat on his bed, sifting through a stack of wife beaters. "Where is my lucky wife beater?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"Oh, you mean, this little thing?" Seth asked, raising his eye brows. In his right hand, he was holding a wife beater that looked the same as all the rest. Except, this one had no tag in it.

"Yes, that little thing. Where'd you find it?" Ryan asked confused.

"I stole it." Seth said matter-of-factly, raising the shirt above his head. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Why...?" He asked suspiciously. What would make Seth want it, he wondered.

"Summer told me to. We're using it as ammo." Seth explained as he examined the wife beater.

"Ammo for what? Stop beating around the bush." Ryan said, annoyed.

"What could possibly possess you to want to wear a lucky shirt tonight?" Seth asked, further evading Ryan's questions. He asked Ryan a question he knew he wouldn't want to answer.

"Ok, what do I need to do to get my shirt back?" Ryan asked his brother, realizing that Summer's objective had to be a trade off.

"Give her a chance." Seth said, walking over to Ryan's bed, dropping the shirt on it, and he headed out the door.

Taylor and Summer walked into the room just as Ryan was taking his top off.

"Damn." Taylor said under her breath. Summer rolled her eyes. Every girl's reaction to Ryan's ripped body was the same.

"Uh, sorry, um..." Ryan said flustered.

"Oh, we should've knocked. Sorry." Summer said, waving her hand, and walking out of the room, dragging a stunned Taylor out with her.

"Woah my god. He is so...hot." Taylor said, eyes still the size of saucers.

"You're just noticing?" Summer giggled. She remembered her first reaction to Ryan. Then she felt a pair of thin, slightly toned arms wrap around her waist. Much more her style.

"Hello Sunshine." Seth whispered in Summer's ear. Taylor continued to stare at the door.

"Uh...what's gotten into her?" Seth mumbled into Summer's ear, confused.

"She just saw Ryan topless." Summer stated simply.

"Oh, I get it. Standard reaction, nothing to be worried about." Seth shrugged.

Ryan walked out, staring at the ground embarrassed. Taylor looked around the otherwise empty hall, raising her eyebrows.

"The trials and tribulations of not knocking on doors before you enter," Said Seth with a wicked smile. He was obviously teasing Taylor.

"Well, why don't _you _lock the god damn door?" Summer demanded, wrenching herself out of Seth's embrace.

Ryan decided to do the only thing he could do in such a situation, break up the impending fight. Which would be followed by a sickeningly sweet makeup.

"Uh, so um, what are the plans tonight?" Ryan asked in his usual mild tone.

"We're going to go out. Now, let's get going." Summer snapped, taking Seth and Ryan's hands forcefully. Ryan grabbed Taylor's and all were dragged down the hall by Summer.

About 20 minutes later, the four of them were at the Eiffel tower. It was lit up, and it was, perhaps the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen. It made it just that much better that they were together. Seth held Summer tightly, and Ryan and Taylor stood side by side. Ryan couldn't help but smile widely when he saw Taylor laugh, and when Seth took notice he did his best to pretend he hadn't been staring, nonchalantly yawning or staring at the sky. But it was all too obvious. After just staring at the tower for a good 10 minutes, the four of them went into the skating rink, which is always open at the tower during the Winter for free.

Seth slipped and slid all over the rink, and Summer had to do her best to steady him. To Taylor's surprise, Ryan wasn't all that good of a skater either.

"I thought you'd be better at this," Taylor teased, taking his hand in hers gently.

"Why, cuz I oughta be able to put the muscles you were gawking to work?" Ryan teased back, at which Taylor blushed furiously at was stunned into a momentary silence. Momentary, because she like Seth could not stay silent for long.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just saying, I expected more from you." Taylor stated cooly, but she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"The truth is, that I just never skated that much back in Newport, or in Chino, where I'm originally from in California." Ryan explained to Taylor, who nodded, taking the information, however non important, into account.

"Well, I am up to the challenge of teaching you how to skate properly." Taylor said smiling cheekily.

"Bon alors, enseignez-moi Mademoiselle Townsend." Ryan said to Taylor in a low voice. (AN: "Good then, teach me Mademoiselle Townsend).

"So, first move your right foot, then your left foot." Taylor tried to explain. Ryan shook his head dumbly.

"No, no, this isn't working. I think you need to let me be more hands on." Ryan said grinning, and watched smiling as Taylor's mouth opened in shock when he put his hands on her waist. "Now, skate, and I'll hold on." Ryan stated.

"Ryan Atwood, are you flirting with me?" Taylor asked as she skated, _very _mindful of his strong hands gripping her waist for dear life.

"And if I was..." Ryan simply put out there, speaking low. Taylor was about to open her mouth to respond, when Seth and Summer called the two of them over.

"The last 4 or 5 elevators are going up you guys, we have _got _to go up before the night is over." Summer said, leading them in the direction of the elevators.

"I don't know about this..." Ryan told Taylor as he looked up at the very big and _high _tower.

"Why? Are you afraid of heights?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Yeah, yeah I am. But I guess if you're going to be up there with me..." Ryan trailed off as he took a chance, and Taylor's inviting hand.

_I want to live where soul meets body_

_And let the sun wrap its arms around me_

_And bathe my skin in water cool and cleansing_

_And feel, feel what its like to be new_

"I love you Cohen." Summer whispered in Seth's ear as they traveled to the top of the tower.

"I love you too." Seth responded as they traveled, up, up, up.

Meanwhile, Ryan was beginning to feel a bit nervous as they reached the top. It was so high, he'd never been this high before, except for in a plane, but that was different. This was an open, iron structure.

_Cause in my head there's a greyhound station_

_Where I send my thoughts to far off destinations_

_So they may have a chance of finding a place_

_where they're far more suited than here_

"We're almost there!" Taylor said cheerily to the three others in the lift. It was time for choices to be made, for everyone.

Take the risk, ask her, finally tell the the _whole _truth, learn to love...all thoughts swirled through the minds of these friends, lovers, and when you came down to it, people, with insecurities, and a lot riding on this night.

_And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

_When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

_But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

_And not one speck will remain_

The four of them walked out the doors, and atop the Eiffel Tower, and they could see around for miles.

Taylor walked over to Ryan, and began pointing out what different places in the city were. She smiled, and gestured, switched between French and English, threw back her head in laughter, and stuck her tung out at him as they conversed.

He knew he had to do it soon, if he was at all. He leaned over and kissed her, soundly on the mouth. He threaded his fingers threw her hair, and pulled her close. Then, Ryan let the words he'd wanted to say all week flow effortlessly out of his mouth.

"Will you out with me?" Ryan asked Taylor, pulling back slowly and gazing deep into her eyes. He could almost feel her looking past his blue eyes and into his soul.

"How very old fashioned. But, I'm starting to really like you, Ryan. So I guess, the answer would have to be yes." Taylor replied, smiling more openly and widely than ever. He made her smile. He kissed her some more.

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

Summer stared at Seth's profile, and listened to him as best she could as he droned on and on about how they should totally film a Yakuza movie up here. Finally, after a lot of eye rolls, Summer stopped his obvious nervous rant.

"Cohen. We are at one of the most romantic places on Earth, in possibly the most beautiful city on Earth. Stop talking about Yakuza movies," Summer instructed, and Seth nodded profusely, "Let me show you how I feel." Summer said to him, and before he could talk again, Summer kissed him softly, and sweetly. He deepened it, passionately kissing her with so much force, that she was overwhelmed.

_Where soul meets body_

_Where soul meets body_

_Where soul meets body_

"Cohen, Cohen," Summer started when they finally had to pull back. "I want to be able to tell you how much I love you. I am not like you, I'm not exactly the coffee cart girl. I'm not good at telling people, namely you, how much I love them. I don't even know, how, to say it, it's almost scary. Just be with me, I'll always be happy if you will. Tell me you will?" Summer stopped to look at him, to take him in. She could've sworn there were tears in his light brown eyes. Soon it would be her turn to cry.

"Promise me you'll marry me one day?" Seth asked Summer, pulling a plain silver ring out of his pocket, kneeling down on one knee, and when she started to cry, he rose to his full height and pulled her close.

"Someday," She said, guiding his hand, and the promise ring, to hers, and he slid it on her ring finger, a perfect fit.

_And I do believe it's true_

_That there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_But if the silence takes you_

_Then I hope it takes me too_

_So brown eyes I hold you near_

_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

When you're in Paris, namely at the top of the Eiffel Tower, it's like no other experience. You're compelled to take life changing chances. So our four teenage protagonists find out on that fateful night in Paris, France.

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

_A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere_

[AN: Now, it may seem like I just messed up the plot or something, because you might be thinking 'Ryan and Taylor, already together, that's the end of the story...But, in fact, this is just one piece of the puzzle, because this fic is about learning from living in Paris, and the four of them realizing who they are, what they're going to do with their lives. This is just one puzzle piece falling in place, and who knows, maybe it does not quite fit. These four have a lot more to discover. Ok, **I poured my heart and soul into this chapter, so I REALLY REALLY want reviews**. This was a very risky chapter for me to post, because it's very personal for me, though you might not understand why, anyway, FYI this started out as a chapter about the four of them getting hammered, but I realized that wasn't going to quite fit in a chapter about growing up. So I scrapped it and this is the result. Once again, please please** review**!! I really hope for at least 8! **Especially from those who are subscribing, because your opinions are probably most important.**


	5. The Offers

**The Offers**

[AN: Hurray, I got more reviews than my goal, which makes me set the bar higher ;D since I know everyone is capable. Anyway, my friend read the story so far, and said it was good, but needed some drama, which, lucky for all you readers, is coming up in the next few chapters. Read to find out XD Oh and to answer a question I was asked, in this fic Taylor was born and raised in France, but her lineage might actually surprise you, later on... Keep reviewing, I'm hoping for 10 reviews this time...a girl can dream...Oh and I don't own the OC FYI, which you already knew, otherwise, the second half of season 3 would've gone this way...

**Later that night...**

"Mon Dieu!" Taylor exclaimed as she entered the room she and Summer shared, collapsing on her bed in shock.

"What, did you see Atwood topless again?" Summer teased jovially, her eyes flicking from Taylor to her own silver ring clad ring finger.

"Uh, no, but he kissed me." Taylor said nonchalantly, ready for the over the top reaction from Summer that she was counting on.

"OH MY GOD HE DID WHAT?! RYAN ATWOOD KISSED YOU?! RYAN AS IN THE GUY WHO IS TOO INTROVERTED TO EVEN SAY GOOD MORNING TO TEACHERS KISSED YOU?!" Summer yelled at the top of her lungs, before running over to Taylor, pulling her to a sitting position and demanding all the details. When Summer was finally satisfied, she shared her own news.

"I'm so happy for you and Ryan, and, Cohen, well, he did something pretty amazing too." Summer confessed, thrusting her hand into Taylor's field of vision so she could clearly see that she had a ring on her ring finger.

"Oh. My. God. This is huge Summer, this is huge!" Taylor said giddily hugging her best friend.

"And you didn't even tell me?" Ryan asked Seth after he'd recapped what had happened between him and Summer that night.

"Well, I didn't see you confiding in me about Taylor, and I need to grow up anyway." Seth said shrugging, as he changed his clothes and turned on his cell to see if he had any missed calls. He had one, but he decided to ignore it, for now.

"Seth, there's a pretty big difference between asking a girl out on a date and asking a girl to marry you. Especially when the girl is one of my close friends. Sure, you need to grow up but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I'm always ready to talk." Ryan said.

Seth looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"More like always ready to listen." Ryan added, to Seth's contentment. Ryan rolled his eyes at Seth's behavior, and turned off the lights.

**Lunch the next day...**

Over the PA, an announcement was made. "This afternoon there is a mandatory meeting for all students in Terminale (Senior year equivalent). Your classes after 1:00 PM are cancelled as a result of this. All students from Harbor School, NYA, and those students on track to graduate with honors from Lycée le Mieux also have a meeting with a career/college counselor today at 12:15 PM, in 15 minutes. Please come to Room B4 if you are one of these students. Merci."

Summer, Seth, Ryan, and Taylor all fell under the categories named. "Might as well get going now." Ryan stated, taking Taylor's hand, and Seth and Summer followed as they left the lunch area. Seth's phone rang, but he quickly opened the phone and hit the end button. He could call her back later.

Summer was the first person to go in for a meeting. A woman with bright green eyes, mousy brown hair, and a thin smile greeted her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Roberts, please, take a seat," The woman said gesturing towards the cushy brown chair in front of the desk. Summer confidently hopped into the chair.

"Bonjour Madame. Merci de se rencontrer avec moi." Summer said in her impeccable French, along with the accent she had further perfected while in France. Madame Statton was highly impressed.

"I see you are not uncomfortable in French, in fact, you have a great command of the language," the counselor observed, taking a note down on her clip board. This woman was not one to waste time on niceties, however, so she cut right to the chase. "Your performance in each class at the Lycée has been noteworthy. I see no reason you will not get into Brown, Harvard, and NYU. I have two questions for you, though. Have you considered going to University in Paris, and have you considered the career you will pursue? Because of your academic excellence, you have a few options..." Madame Statton explained to Summer.

Two hours later and many interviews later, all the students filed out of the large counseling office. Some were nervous now, some were care free, and some were in shock.

"She said I have basically guaranteed admission to La Sorbonne." Taylor said gleefully.

"That's so great Tay. She said I need to work on my French if I want to raise my grade a bit, but otherwise, I am set for Berkeley." Ryan said, squeezing Taylor's hand happily.

Seth and Summer stayed silent, averting their eyes from each other.

"What happened, it can't be _that _bad." Ryan said as he noticed his usual loud friends' conspicuous silence.

"She said, that...well, she thinks RISD is a good choice for me, and that Boston U and NYU Tisch are too, but that Parsons would probably offer me a scholarship." Seth said, forcing himself not to look at Summer, for fear of her reaction.

Summer, however, was elated. "Cohen! That's great, because, she said I should consider applying to the Sorbonne. We'll always be together, no matter what!" Summer cried as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and kissed him, a bit too passionately for the middle of a school hallway, but at the moment she didn't really care.

"Easy girl." Seth chided Summer when she grudgingly pulled herself off him.

"So, does this mean you're definitely doing arts in college?" Ryan asked Seth.

"Yeah, I guess so. If I end up at Boston U, then maybe not, but anywhere else, obviously, yeah." Seth replied, swinging Summer's hand in his.

"Well, I am going to be a writer. Madame Statton told me Le Monde was willing to let me write a few short pieces for their next issue!" Taylor announced to her stunned friends.

"Le Monde, oh my god, wow, Taylor, that is _the _paper. Congratulations!" Ryan said, wrapping an arm around Taylor's back. His genuine happiness at her fortune was new to Taylor, she didn't know how to take it. She kissed his cheek, and he turned beet red. "I got an internship at an architectural firm, it's not big, but it's something..." Ryan trailed off sheepishly.

"Congrats dude. This is so awesome. See, the thing is, I was told I should compete in this contest, where you submit original designs to this fashion show, where you use earth friendly products and as small amount of money possible on your design, but the thing is I have no idea what to draw..." Seth said, hoping...

"Oh my god Cohen! I can totally help you! I can figure out the economics and help you design the dress. I finally know my calling!" Summer joyously stated.

"Order Seth around while he designs you clothes?" Ryan offered, which sent Taylor into exaggerated hysterics, caused Seth to roll his eyes, and Summer to swat at him like she was gonna punch him.

"No! Major in economics and learn how to make clothes for the least amount of money, with the most Earth friendly products, and sell them for a profit!" Summer exclaimed.

"Sounds like you've finally found your calling, Summer my dear, and I have inspiration for the contest. Looks like everyone's coming out on top!" Seth said as they turned the corner of the exceedingly long hall way that lead to the fork between the girl dorms and the guy dorms.

"You're certainly going to be on top." Summer whispered in Seth's ear seductively.

"What do you mean I'm gonna...oh, oh, I get it, I get it. Heheh, on top..." Seth said goofily.

"Okay, I am not gonna even ask what that means, but Taylor and I are going on our date now, so you two have the rooms to yourselves to do...whatever." Ryan said, trying _not _to think about what Seth and Summer would be doing. He didn't really want the visual.

"Have fun you two. Be back by curfew, but remember to knock first, kay?" Summer called as she and Seth headed to the guy's dorm.

"Eww." Ryan said under his breath, wrinkling his nose in a perfect Summer imitation.

"Ryan! Don't tease Summer when she isn't within earshot. It isn't appropriate." Taylor said simply as they walked through the boy's dorm and out the back door into the beautiful sunshine.

It was cold, but it was still sunny. Taylor and Ryan walked happily through the streets, hand in hand, laughing at each other's jokes, and smiling all the time.

"Wah!" Taylor yelped as she tripped and fell on the pavement.

"Tay, are you alright?" Ryan asked Taylor softly as he guided her to her feet.

Taylor began yapping extremely fast in French with her thick, really cute accent, and at first, Ryan understood her, she was saying thanks for helping, blah, blah... but soon, it became virtually impossible to decode her words. Ryan, not being a man of words, used his mouth in a different way. He kissed her, as softly as he could, no tongue, just sweetly, and almost innocently.

"Do not speak that quickly in French. It should me a federal crime, you got that." Ryan joked as he picked Taylor up in a fireman's hold, and wouldn't let the squirming girl down until they reached a little cafe that Ryan knew Taylor loved.

"Ryan, Ryan, you are my Prince Charming." Taylor said, smiling a huge smile. She sat down in a chair.

Ryan caught his breath and tried to keep from blushing insanely, blushing was not cool for a guy in his book. In his mind, he was thinking, 'It's easy, because she's such a princess,' and he seriously considered telling her that, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to get the words out yet, or that she would really be ready to hear them. So, instead, he sat down with her and they spoke about the jobs they would soon be taking, trying to ignore the fact that they were only going to end up further apart because of them. Because maybe, just maybe in the end, this whole thing would benefit them.

Meanwhile, Seth and Summer were in the dorm, pretty exhausted from the evenings activities.

"Cohen, this is so perfect. So, so perfect. Who knew you'd be able to do so much with some sheets." Summer said giggling.

"Oh Summer, I love it when you talk dirty." Seth said sarcastically. There had been no activities of this kind that evening, Seth and Summer had busily worked together to design a couture worthy dress using Summer's bed sheets, and helluva lot of mind power on Summer's part. Seth had drawn it, and Summer had been his inspiration/advisor.

"Summer, you are so brilliant. Using your organic cotton sheets was genius. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look _so_ good between the sheets." Seth said, eyeing Summer suggestively.

"Okay, okay, you've done the work, now time for the play. But first, you have got to get me out of this." Summer announced, gesturing at the white cloth pinned to her body in the shape of a dress.

"No problem." Seth replied, walking over to his giggling girlfriend grinning ear to ear.

"Mmm, that goofy grin Cohen, tres sexy." Summer stated laughing at the yet more impish grin that now occupied Seth's face.

**Two Weeks Later**

Seth and Summer had finished their couture dress. Taylor and Ryan had started at their new internship positions, and everything was going really, really well. At least on paper.

"Okay, Summer. Summer!" Taylor cried, snapping her fingers in her best friend's face.

"Wha...sorry, sorry. I'm just stressing about a ton of things right now. A ton, a ton of things. But what's on your mind, Tay?" Summer asked. They were sitting on the floor in the boy's dorm room, eating Thai takeout. Yes, Seth had managed to find a place. They were supposed to be helping Seth write/practice his speech for the Contest tomorrow, but Seth was no where in site, and quite honestly, the Contest had been weighing heavily on Summer's mind for weeks, so she was content to forget about it for 5 minutes.

Two boys were sitting right outside the door, ears pressed against the crack, listening intently.

"Ryan is the problem. Well, as you obviously know, Valentines Day is coming up. Our four week anniversary is _on _Valentine's Day. And our relationship is at a stand still. We've just been casually dating, and stuff, nothing big. I mean, we aren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend. This worries me." Taylor confided to her friend nervously. Ryan began to feel scared, he didn't know how to deal with the things Summer was saying.

"Believe me Taylor, Ryan isn't the coffee cart type, just like me, and he can't plan out big moments and stuff. But believe me, when some big moment is supposed to happen, it will. And the moment will happen, you just have to give it time." Summer explained, as she wrapped some noodles around her chopsticks.

"You are so wise Summer. You make everything better. Now, what is plaguing you regarding Seth Cohen?" Taylor asked her friend, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Uh, well, the thing is...it's just that. Like, Seth has basically proposed to me. In the most beautiful place we've ever been on a historic landmark. It was great, things are great. But, isn't the only place we can go from here down?" Summer inquired of Taylor worriedly. Taylor was about to answer when they heard a phone ring. Seth's phone.

"Damn it." Seth and Ryan muttered at the same time. Summer was gonna kick their asses. Seth flipped his phone open to see who had had such bad timing. The same person who had called him a few times earlier that day, Marissa Cooper.


	6. The Crazy Ex Girlfriend

**My Crazy Ex Girlfriend **

[AN: Wow, so I didn't get nearly as many reviews for this chapter as I had hoped. No matter, but this time I'm hoping for at least 6, . Thanks to those who did review:D Ok, so time for...Marissa to show up in La Paris and screw up Taylor and Ryan's relationship? Yes, no, maybe so? Is the title (from the movie My Crazy Ex Girlfriend [which I don't own, and never even saw) indicia? Let's see...

"Who's Marissa?" Taylor asked in confusion. She saw all of her friend's faces drop at Seth's mention of her name, so she was a little concerned.

"Summer's best friend since kindergarten, my next neighbor for years before her dad went broke, the completing factor in the fab four dynamic, the Beauty to Ryan's Brawn, Cosmo Girl, oh, and Ryan's ex girlfriend," Seth listed, and added, "They have a history longer than the Encyclopedia Britannica, though not nearly as long as mine and Summer's, and they fell in love on Ryan's first day in Newport."

"Oh." That was all Taylor said. She bit her lip. "Why didn't you guys tell me about her before?" She continued, in a confused tone.

"We haven't spoken in a while." Summer muttered quietly, grabbing Seth's hand and looking at the floor. Their sadness was so genuine, and so raw, that Taylor didn't know what to do. She didn't want to say the cliche "You guys must've been really close," because she knew that answer. Instead, she took Ryan's hand squeezed it, and smiled at him lamely. But to Ryan, it was a huge help.

"I should, we should call her..." Seth mumbled as he hit speed dial number 3 on his phone. He turned on the speaker, and Taylor mouthed, "I'm gonna go," to Ryan, and she walked out the door and sat down in the hallway, thinking.

The phone rang. And rang. And it kept ringing. And ringing. And Summer grew impatient, and started tugging on Seth's shirt incessantly, until he gave her a lingering kiss on her temple, and she stopped abruptly, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh my god. Seth. You answered!" Marissa cried, she sounded very relieved.

"Yeah, I did. You're on speaker." Seth told her.

"Oh, hi Summer, and Ryan," Marissa said, sounding a bit nervous now. It was evident that things were very rocky between all of them because she didn't call Ryan "Ry," or even Summer "Sum."

"Hey." Ryan muttered in a low voice, and Summer did the same.

"You guys, I am really sorry for what happened. If it's any consolation, I tried to meet you guys at the airport, but you had already boarded your plane," Marissa honestly said.

Everyone's faces softened. "And I was thinking that maybe during your break that's coming up I could come visit with Sandy and Kirsten," Marissa added in a hopeful voice.

No one said anything, because it was truly Ryan's call, they had had the biggest blowup.

"It'll be good to see you again, and you can meet Taylor. Summer's room-mate, and my girlfriend." Ryan told Marissa simply. It seemed like time froze. How would she take it?

"Great, I can't wait to meet her." Marissa said, her enthusiasm seemed to be genuine, but the connection wasn't that great, so you could never tell.

"Um, we gotta go prep for a speech, but we'll talk to you later, okay," Summer said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Bye!" Marissa said, and soon the dial tone was the only sound filling the room.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Seth announced sarcastically as he and Summer plopped down on her bed.

Ryan left, presumably to find Taylor. He found her far faster than he had expected to. She was plopped down in the middle of the hall, in deep thought.

She looked up to see him, her hair falling in her face. "Bonjour Ryan." She murmured.

"Taylor. Marissa's going to come visit, and she wants to meet you." Ryan told his girlfriend, because he was a straight up kind of guy.

"Does she still love you?" Taylor asked Ryan. She felt fragile, and hopefully Ryan's answer would make her whole.

"No, no, Taylor, Marissa and I are over. We're just good friends now, ok? Marissa and I are just friends." Ryan assured his girlfriend. She was more than willing to take his word, she was desperate to.

"What's she like?" Taylor asked softly, not exactly sure she should, because even though things were over between them, their history had sounded so long and dark.

"She's tall, and quite thin, she has long light blond hair. She's loyal and emotional and she's an honest person, at least with her friends. She has a rocky relationship with her mom." Ryan offered.

Taylor thought this over. They had somethings in common, like a rough relationship with their mothers. Maybe, instead of a death sentence, this was the beginning of something new and beautiful. Ryan held Taylor tight.

"Marissa sounded more mature," Summer told her boyfriend happily.

"How do you be so sure, Sum? All we heard was her over the phone, possibly acting." Seth skeptically said.

"I'm not so sure, but Coop failed drama in elementary school, and I desperately want to believe that she can resurrect the fab four." Summer sighed as she snuggled into Seth's inviting arms.

"This is our first trial in our relationship!" Taylor announced to Ryan, beaming.

"And I think we passed with flying colors." Ryan responded with an easy smile. The two of them got up, hand in hand, and walked into the dorm room.

"Seth..." Ryan began to call, but Taylor clapped a hand over his mouth.

"They're sleeping," She whispered, while gesturing at the sweet couple.

"I can see that now," He replied with a quick grin.

"More pad thai for us!" Taylor whisper yelled. And they enjoyed the food, almost as much as they enjoyed each other's company.


	7. The Bonding

**The Bonding **

[AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but this chapter is très important so I didn't want to go screwing it up. That being said, if you're still reading, review please!

Summer, Seth, Taylor, and Ryan waited for Marissa's plane to arrive. They stood in the Arrivals section near the luggage pick up. Taylor wrung her hands nervously, in spite of Summer's assurances that everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Then, they saw her, and though she looked as though she had been in a heavy conversation on the phone, she promptly snapped it shut when she saw her friends. She beamed and waved, running over to hug them. First Summer, and then a squeamish Seth, and last Ryan.

"Pleased to meet you Taylor!" Marissa grinned as she pulled Taylor into a tight embrace.

"The pleasure is mine!" Taylor smiled back, taking her in. Marissa was 10x more beautiful in person, compared to descriptions and even photos.

"So...what are we going to do? I wanna see the Louvre!" Marissa cried enthusiastically.

"We can do that, but we've all been invited over to Taylor's for dinner." Ryan smiled an easy smile. Things were going well, so far.

"Oh yeah, Coop, we totally have to go to Taylor's, her brother is smoking." Summer breathed excitedly.

"Hey, I heard that!" Seth whined.

"Ha...I'm sure he has _nothing _on you Cohen!" Marissa smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment Rissy!" Seth winked giddily.

"Where do you live," Marissa asked Taylor politely.

"Bordeaux!" Taylor declared. "It's in the South of France, it's excellent wine country," Taylor elaborated.

"Ohh, awesome! Wine rocks!" Marissa laughed.

"Still hitting the cosmic flask?" Seth inquired of Marissa. Summer smacked him pretty hard for that one.

"Maybe..." Marissa shrugged evasively.

"It's a comfort to all that Cohen is still using his totally lame 'blazing rhetoric.' Oh, what's that, it's totally lame and _not _comforting, smart ass!" Summer snapped as she smacked Seth again.

"I am sustaining serious injuries here woman!" Seth whined.

"Then shutup, and let Marissa get to know Taylor!" Summer countered.

"Shutting up," said Seth, declaring defeat.

Things that afternoon went well, it didn't even seem like Marissa was the least bit uncomfortable about Ryan and Taylor's occasional affectionate outbursts. When Summer asked her about it, she shrugged in response.

"Ryan's allowed to date anyone he wants," Marissa firmly told Summer. And that was more than enough for Summer to know Marissa was pretty much over Ryan. She seemed to have seriously grown up. At around 5:00 PM, the five friends were boarding a posh private jet.

"Damn. You're right up there in Caleb Nichol wealth territory, aren't you?" Marissa said, clearly impressed. Taylor was confused by this, so Seth felt obliged to explain.

"My dead grandpa, King of Newport if there ever was one, who married Marissa's mom making Marissa my step aunt." Seth explained.

"Woah...that's weird..." Taylor said, stunned.

"You couldn't possibly understand, but the worst was, Julie Cooper Nichol: My Grandma!" Seth declared, earning eye rolls from Summer, Marissa, and Ryan and a look of confusion for Taylor.

"My Mom: Julie Cooper Nichol, Orange County's Bitch." Marissa added as she collapsed into her seat.

"My mom is renowned throughout the country," said Taylor.

"Why?" Marissa asked, genuinely curious.

"Same reason yours is," Taylor mumbled in response.

This lead to a long bonding session between the two girls, while Seth mourned the fact that it didn't look like a chick fight would be breaking out anytime soon.

"Who knew over baring moms could be such a bonding point," Summer observed. Ryan nodded.

"Ours has always been...lack thereof..." Ryan said.

"True," Summer responded.

Soon a flight attendant approached them with a selection of different wines. There were half a dozen varieties, so each kid took one.

"Merci!" Taylor called after the lady.

"Wa...they just give out drinks here," Marissa asked, pleasantly astounded.

"Mmmhmm. Legal drinking age in France is 16," Taylor explained. "Plus, my family owns a ton of wineries," Taylor added.

Marissa took a large swig from her bottle. "Vive la France," Marissa hiccuped.

Everyone took liberal drinks and expressed their agreement with the same phrase.

[AN: So, this is short but I _really _wanted to update; the end result being that this chapter is split in two. PLEASE review! Thanksyou!


End file.
